Alchemy Recipes
Alchemy is the crafting of interesting and unique items on Grophland. You can combine two items at the Wizard and he will give you the finished product. Tools Used Some tools can be used in Alchemy. *Alchemical Notebook -- records alchemical recipes and clues. *Alchemical Recipes -- records alchemical recipes. *Furnace -- can smelt metal objects into raw materials List of Alchemy Recipes Note: These are only a few of the alchemy recipes in Grophland. If you have more, please list them here. *Lava Chunk + Lighthouse Charm = Accurate Volcano Model *Lava Chunk + Tacky Tiki = Accurate Volcano Model *Acid Potion + Acid Potion = Acid Shield *Dragons Blood + Dragonet = Ancient Dragonet *Ancient Spear Base + Ancient Spear Shaft = Ancient Spear Haft *Goo Splat + Goo Splat = Big Blob o Goo *Rock + Rock = Big Rock *Nullibrach's Shield + Nullibrach's Shield = Black Disk *Shattered Sphere + Black Water Essence = Black Sphere *Nullibrach's Corselet + Nullibrach's Corselet = Black Water Essence *Curious Broken Vase + Pot Sherd = Blank Vase *Enchanted Ruby + Iron Wood Pole = Blood Rose *Froggle + Blue Potion = Blue Froggle *Blue Undersea Fragment + Candle Lamp = Blue Lantern *Per-Seco Essence + Healing Seed = Blue Rose *Empty Bottle + Golden Burst Butterfly = Bottled Butterflies *Empty Bottle + Collada Butterfly = Bottled Butterflies *Empty Bottle + Splendid Butterfly = Bottled Butterflies *Empty Bottle + Jade Butterfly = Bottled Butterflies *Empty Bottle + Orange Darter = Bottled Butterflies *Mysterious Note + Mysterious Box = Box and Instructions *Mysterious Key + Mysterious Box = Box and Key *Open Box + Ruby = Boxed Ruby Charm *Per-Seco Essence + Brain Jelly = Brain Potion *Pot Sherd + Pot Sherd = Broken Plate *Magic Brand + Frozen Book = Burnt Book *Frozen Book + Firethorn = Burnt Book *Bird Cage + Candle = Candle Lamp *White Pawn + Black Crab = Capricornia Crab *Black Pawn + White Crab = Capricornia Crab *Lump of Goo + Flask of Goo = Concentrated Goo Flask *Copper Bar + Copper Bar = Copper Bars *Concentrated Goo Flask + Black Water Essence = Dark Smoke *Golden Scarab + Winter Festival Present = Decoration Box *Baby Dragonet + Dragons Blood = Dragonet *Dreamcatcher + Magic Shield = Dream Shield *Thought Web + Basic Shield = Dreamcatcher *Nullibrach's Helm + Nullibrach's Helm = Eldritch Eye *Electrum Bar + Electrum Bar = Electrum Bars *Concentrated Per-Seco Essence + Ruby = Enchanted Ruby *Broken Plate + Pot Sherd = Fine Plate *Tangled Line + Ash Wood = Fishing Rod *Lump of Goo + Lump of Goo = Flask of Goo *Liquid Metal Potion + Frozen Tuna = Frozen Metal Tuna *Mysterious Parts + Mysterious Parts = Geared Rose *Mysterious Parts + Mysterious Parts = Geared Rose *Ruby + Stone Mirror = Gem of Allure *Ruby + Jade Butterfly = Gem of Might *Ruby + Storm Fish = Gem of Speed *Bluebell Jellyfish + Ruby = Gem of Thought *Swollen Gloseed + Globeye = Giant Globeye *Acid Potion + Ankh = Glass Ankh *Globicle + Gloseed = Globbit *Sleepy Globeye + Gloseed = Globeye *Gloseed + Glopole = Globicle *Swollen Gloseed + Globbit = Globoth *Glowing Node + Lava Ball = Glowing Cluster *Dull Slag + Per-Seco Essence = Glowing Slag *Gold Bar + Gold Bar = Golden Bars *Gold Dust + Gold Dust = Golden Bars *Liquid Gold + Metal Celes Statue = Golden Celes Statue *Earth Egg + Defence Nut = Golden Cocoon *Liquid Gold + Rusty Old Key = Golden Key *Silver Mattock + Liquid Gold = Golden Mattock *Yellow Scarab Amulet + Winged Rose = Golden Scarab *Liquid Gold + Plain Triangle Charm = Golden Triangle Charm *Goo + Goo = Goo Splat *Winged Rose + Golden Eye Amulet = Graven Amulet *Green Undersea Fragment + Candle Lamp = Green Lantern *Blue Scarab Amulet + Blue Scarab Amulet = Green Scarab Amulet *Globoth + Swollen Gloseed = Helpful Globoth *Mysterious Parts + Mysterious Parts = Inner Workings *Iron Bar + Iron Bar = Iron Bars *Liquid Metal Potion + Moon Moth Mask = Iron Butterfly *Acid Potion + Iron Wood Planking = Iron Wood Pole *Waning Moon Charm + Waxing Moon Charm = Ivory Disk *Full Moon Charm + Dark Moon Charm = Ivory Ring *Red Djed Pillar + Red Djed Pillar = Jade Djed Pillar *Mysterious Key + Mysterious Note = Key and Instructions *Pale Froggle + Royal Crown = King Froggle *Snake Stick + Krait Whip = Krait *Dull Slag + Dull Slag = Lava Chunk *Earth Egg + Concentrated Per-Seco Essence = Liquid Metal Potion *Sweetest Treats + Irresistable Love Potion = Love-Struck Rose *Not So Lucky Star + Per-Seco Essence = Lucky Star *Big Blob o Goo + Big Blob o Goo = Lump of Goo *Celes Doll + Liquid Metal Potion = Metal Celes Statue *Big Rock + Big Rock = Mixed Ore *Plain Ivory Ring + Moonstone = Moon Ring *Moonmetal + Iron Wood Pole = Moonmetal Staff *Concentrated Per-Seco Essence + Broken Moonstone = Moonstone *Tangled Line + Pipe Wood = Nesting Bundle *Tangled Line + Wortir Twigs = Nesting Bundle *BooBoo Down + Wortir Twigs = Nesting Bundle *BooBoo Down + Pipe Wood = Nesting Bundle *Yarn + Pipe Wood = Nesting Bundle *Yarn + Wortir Twigs = Nesting Bundle *Wool Scraps + Wortir Twigs = Nesting Bundle *Wool Scraps + Pipe Wood = Nesting Bundle *Felt + Pipe Wood = Nesting Bundle *Felt + Wortir Twigs = Nesting Bundle *Wortir Twigs + Pipe Wood = Nesting Bundle *Dream Shield + Starfish = Not So Lucky Star *Black Sphere + Trapped Eye = Nullibrach's Eye *Box and Key + Mysterious Note = Open Box *Box and Instructions + Mysterious Key = Open Box *Key and Instructions + Mysterious Box = Open Box *Moon Ring + Krait = Orouboros Charm *Fat White Froggle + Froggle = Pale Froggle *White Crab + Red Crab = Pink Crab *Ivory Ring + Ivory Disk = Plain Ivory Ring *Red Crab + Blue Crab = Purple Crab *Desert Dragonet + Strong Purple Potion = Purple Dragonet *Empty Bottle + Grog = Raw Grog *Djed Pillar + Djed Pillar = Red Djed Pillar *Froggle + Red Potion = Red Froggle *Red Undersea Fragment + Candle Lamp = Red Lantern *Green Scarab Amulet + Green Scarab Amulet = Red Scarab Amulet *Burnt Salamander + Ancient Dragonet = Regal Dragonet *Broken Snowflake (right) + Broken Snowflake (left) = Restored Snowflake *Poor Rock + Poor Rock = Rock *Earth Egg + Earth Egg = Rock *Magic Brand + 1000 Year Old Egg = Salamander Dragonet *Red Scarab Amulet + Red Scarab Amulet = Scarab Amulets *Red Sword + Red Scorpion = Scorpion Blade *Dull Selenitic Crystal + Concentrated Per-Seco Essence = Selenitic Crystal *Very Shark Potion + Black Water Essence = Shark Potion *Raw Grog + Shark Tooth Necklace = Sharkish Potion *Raw Grog + Mermaid's Purse = Sharkish Potion *Nullibrach's Plate + Nullibrach's Plate = Shattered Sphere *Silver Bar + Silver Bar = Silver Bars *Ornate Mattock + Liquid Metal Potion = Silver Mattock *Gloseed + Globbit = Sleepy Globeye *Ancient Spear Haft + Ancient Spear Head = Sophos *Failed Seedling + Failed Seedling = Spent Dirt *Dreamcatcher + Mystic Branch = Staff of Dreams *Broken Sulphate + Broken Sulphate = Sulphate Crystal *Inner Workings + Geared Rose = Sunken Compass *Gloseed + Gloseed = Swollen Gloseed *Eldritch Eye + Black Disk = Trapped Eye *Hacker's Journal + Security through Obscurity = Under Lock and Key (will use up a Skeleton Key) *Sharkish Potion + Shark Tooth Necklace = Very Shark Potion *Sharkish Potion + Mermaid's Purse = Very Shark Potion *Golden Burst Butterfly + Golden Burst Butterfly = Winged Rose *Per-Seco Essence + Red Scarab Amulet = Yellow Scarab Amulet Category:Recipes Category:Alchemical Recipes